Episode 932 (4 January 1994)
Plot It's the morning of December 28th and Mark has organised a traffic jam in the market trying to force Richard to give Big Ron his pitch back, getting lots of press and police coverage. Tricky Dicky refused to give in and threatened to fire them all unless they cleared the street. But the traders were united and refused to budge. He got a visit at the cafe from his boss, Joe Saunders, who told him that he covered for him on the backhander charges but if he didn't get the vehicles out of the street within 1 hour and the market back to normal by tomorrow morning, he was sacked! The traders gathered in the Vic and Big Ron, having recovered from his heart attack, arrived receiving their cheers. A short time later, Dicky called for a meeting outside the cafe. He blamed the loss of Big Ron's pitch on a decision by his superior, which he had always opposed all along, and that he had threatened to resign unless Big Ron got his pitch back so Big Ron was getting his pitch back and "now can't we get the street cleared". Phil got notice from the Council to be out of Pete's flat by the 15th of February and he had no idea where he would move. He talked with Grant about the row with Nadia and Kathy in the Vic the other night and Grant told him to deny everything. Phil was reluctant as he wanted to be honest with Kathy but didn't want to risk losing her affection. Meanwhile Kathy was having a bad morning at the cafe with all the idle traders wanting food and her mind on what Nadia had told her about Phil being in her bed on Christmas Day. So when Frank came in for breakfast and said the wrong thing, she blew her cork and stormed out, leaving Frank in charge. He muddled through until she cooled down and returned a few hours later after the rush was over. That morning found Arthur lugging his belongings back to Number Forty-Five, where Mandy was still staying in Mark's old room (front ground floor). It has been a couple of days since Aidan went back to Ireland and dumped her. Pauline tried to give advice to Mandy by telling her that she needed to get on with her life and pick up where she left off. After Arthur arrived, they discussed the sleeping arrangements, Pauline told him that he would go into Martin's room since Mandy was in the spare room, and Martin would have to move in with her. But his good suit could go into the wardrobe in the spare room. Pauline decided that she wants a large gin and tonic and a cheese toastie, so they went off to the Vic for lunch. Pauline mentioned during their lunch conversation that they have been married for 28 years! Meena stayed on helping Sanjay look after the baby while Gita was away. But told him that morning that if she didn't return to work soon, she might lose her job. Nadia showed up at the Queen Vic looking for Phil, Grant called him and he came to the Vic right away. She told him that she wanted to apologise for the things she said to Kathy but he told her that she should get over to the Arches and pick up her belongings before someone stole them and that he never wanted to see her again. As Phil closed up the Arches and started home, he stopped by the cafe, where Kathy was just about to leave. He tried to explain and she asked him directly if he slept with Nadia or not, he lied, "No" and told her that he'd sent Nadia packing. Kathy believed him and they kissed and went off to the Queen Vic for a drink. Grant acted surprised to see them together and as Phil got the drinks from the bar, whispered to Grant, "I lied. You were right. It's easier." They discussed her place or his and when Grant called, "Time, please", Phil and Kathy headed out together. As they leave a cab pulled up in front of No. 43 and Gita stepped out. She entered the darkened flat and went into the bedroom to check on Shamilla in her crib. Afterwards, she looked towards the bed and saw Sanjay stir in his sleep. As he moved, there was Meena... asleep in his arms! Cast Regular Cast *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Mandy Salter - Nicola Stapleton *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Shelley Lewis - Nicole Arumugam *Richard Cole - Ian Reddington *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Nadia Mitchell - Anna Barkan *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid Guest Cast *Meena McKenzie - Sudha Bhuchar *Joe Saunders - Paul Humpoletz *Big Ron - Ron Tarr *Tracy - Jane Slaughter *Winston - Ulric Browne *Police Sergeant - Keith Hazemore Places Category:1994 Episodes